The Three Investigators and The mystery of one notes
by BatMoon
Summary: First love comes suddenly. Pete writes regularly notes Jupiter, but every time throws them out. But one day, this algorithm fails... pairing: Pete/Jupiter


**Author's Notes****: **

_W__ritte n__under the influence of __adaptations __from __**Chancellor **__**Miller, **__**Nick **__**Price and **__**Dominic Monaghan **__in the lead roles._

**Authorship ****of this ****fanfic ****belongs to my ****best friend, ****Archi****, whom I ****asked for permission ****to put this ****story here.**  
However, we are not the owners of **The Three ****Investigators**.  
**Warning: ****Slash****!**

Happy reading!

**The Three Investigators and The mystery of one notes.**

_You know, Jupe, you are special for me... I can't say when it was, but Yes it and is not important. It is important that before I thought that I admire your mind. And only then I realized, no, I admire you own. Whether have you girl, I would not have hesitated a moment. But, alas, you're not a girl. And even I wasn't a girl. And it is a pity, because otherwise everyone would be easier to get. __ʺ__ Go to the cafe__? ʺ__ - and all__ the works. But I have no other choice, except how to be silent, waiting for will take place this stupid feeling. And who knows when it will be? First love - it is, they say, the strongest and most remembered for the whole life. Yes, Jupiter, I confess - you're the first, in whom I fell in love... Stop, I said that word? And although I won't deny it. It is better to write it as it is. Still I know for sure - this note, like dozens of others before it, will go in the trash, and will be forever forgotten. It is terrible to imagine what it would be, you read at least one of them. I write all of this just to talk and continue to behave as usual, to continue to look you in the eye. You're my best friend, jupe, but you did and became a test for my shutter speed. I constantly worried - what if Bob as the most attentive see through me? So far I've been lucky. Let's see what will happen next.  
O'kay, enough of... Finish. To see you soon, Jupe.  
_  
Pete Crenshaw was sitting at the headquarters of The Three Investigators. He was alone, and that is why instead of fun chat with friends started writing the next note. Already many times he had begun it, thinking that he decided to explain all Jupe - but each time the courage to deny him, and the Sergeant, angrily crushing a piece of paper and threw it in the trash. So this time - just put the last point, as Pete crumpled paper. He so often discarded note, that could not looking to get into the trash. So he did and now. And just in time " almost immediately, there was a noise, and after a couple of seconds in their secret headquarters through the hatch in the floor crept Jupiter.  
- Hi! What do you have one sitting?  
- Boring. Investigation no. And to meet your aunt absolutely do not want to, - said Pete. - Two weeks and no secrets, I'm tired. I think I would have been happy for all, even the search for the escaped cat.  
- It is exactly, but what can you do? - said Jupe, brilliant brain which most of all suffered from idleness. Suddenly the attention of the First Sergeant caught something lying on the floor, and the misfortune of Pete had not noticed it. The rustle of paper - and then, with a minute of silence. Pete went back to their dreams of a new fact, and therefore suddenly resound Jupe's voice made the Second almost jump.  
- Pete, can, go to the cafe?  
- I told you that - girl? - said Pete, and only after a couple of seconds before he realized. The second detective sharply jumped up, turned around and froze when he saw in the hands of Jupiter's the same note. Had he missed the trash?  
- Not a girl, but then wasn't it?  
Pete peered intently at the face of Jupiter, afraid to see there is at least a hint of malice or mockery. But the First investigator was absolutely sincere.  
- Why not, - said Pete. - You're just a note still throw it away, but it is not enough yet, to her Bob said.

- Jupe, can explain, what's the matter? – cautiously asked Pete. He had not touched his lemonade, while Jupiter had already finished his drink. The situation was aggravated by the fact that it was Jupe - unpredictable and mysterious, and with such an actor abilities that try to guess his thoughts, it was virtually impossible. - If you decided to come to me or think I'm joking, then...  
- I'm nothing I wanted and I do not, - interrupted the other Jupe and moved closer. Looking around and making sure that their conversation no one will hear, the First Sergeant went on: Just not the one you're such.  
- In the sense of? - the conclusion was obvious, but Pete was afraid to believe in him.  
- In the most. And in General, do not interrupt me! You think it's easy for me to say such things? I would have never thought, that I can please you. There's a lot of girls then why did you am I, to my certain figure. So, I never even thought about it. If it is not your note, I just would never have dared to say the truth.  
- Gosh, Jupe, I don't know what to say.  
- And nothing and no need to, you all said in its note, the - the heat of Jupiter smiled, and the smile did not leave the slightest doubt the sincerity of his words.  
- Thank you, - said Pete.  
- Thanks to you for the note, - covering the hand Pete her, Jupiter began thoughtfully stroking his palm with his thumb. - Drink lemonade, and then he become unpalatable.

So a week had passed. Pete wrote no more notes, and if that him and worried - this is Bob. The second detective not accustomed to conceal something from each other, but to say the truth it was scary.  
And then they had finally something to do. But even some! His father's friend Pete organized a trip to a deserted island, and Mr. Crenshaw could not call on this trip bored boys. On the site it turned out that the hut, in which it was planned to settle, too collapsed, and therefore had to pitch tents, but detectives that didn't bother. The more that they got triple tent, and they could remain together.  
At first, Pete and jupe troubled sleep. Bob was agreed to sleep in the middle, but soon his habit of tossing all night tired of Jupiter, and he firmly settled in the center, by sending a record Keeper at his place. And that's one of the nights...  
- Are you a sleep? - in a whisper asked jupe had lying with her back to him Pete.  
- No, - said the Sergeant, shuddering from коснувшегося his neck hot breath.  
- Here I thought, - Jupe's hand went to her waist other. - Don't you think that this trip is a very good opportunity to tell all of Bob?  
- It seems. But I don't even know how to tell him. Maybe you'll figure something out? You're the brain.  
Pete turned back, and his face was a few inches from the face of Jupiter. The second Sergeant felt on her lips breathing each other - and that was the last straw. Up to now, they allowed themselves to only arms, but now, a dark moonless night, they thought that should come a little further. It is impossible to say which of them was the first leaned forward - the main thing that at some point the distance between them is reduced to zero. Pete shivered, feeling on her lips timid uncertain kiss - the first in his life. But emotions prevailed, and the Second confidently responded to the kiss, feeling, as slowly ceases to be nervous Jupe, whose hand was still around each other. And both have completely forgotten that not alone in the tent, but a quiet cough made them scared away from each other, and Jupiter was almost on top of Bob.  
- I'm sorry, I'll then do not bother? - the voice of the Registrar could hear the grin.  
- Bob? You... Damn. Don't you sleeping? - Jupiter cursed himself that he hadn't thought to check this.  
- No. So this is, like, yes? No, of course I suspected that in your relationship that something has changed, but even could not imagine that all of this.  
- And what do you think about this? - gently asked Pete.  
- What can I think? It's up to you, me it does not refer to. You are still my best friends, and we're still three investigators. Here only I could get offended that you have secrets from me.  
- You understand - it was scary to say this, - apologetically said Pete. - Have you heard - we are just going to think, as потактичнее tell you.  
- I understand. Ever heard of. That's why I'm not complaining. But the next time you remember that we're still friends and we can nothing to hide from each other.  
- Well, - sighed in relief Jupe. - And now let's sleep? We are tomorrow in the cave were gathered together, need to sleep as it should be.

**The End**


End file.
